Through My Emerald Eyes
by G.C. Smores
Summary: 1st year. Lily POV. lily is best friends with a boy named crispin. will their friendship last though they are off to different schools? later on some lj and other characters.
1. happy birthday and reactions

**Title: Through My Emerald Eyes**

**Main Characters: lily… james…marauders…(oc)auntie meg…crispin…**

**setting: East Surrey, England… diagon alley…then Hogwarts.**

**summary: 1st year in Lily's POV. hints of L/J and some L and OC. starts June 1972 in Surrey, England. **

**disclaimer: I am in no condition J.K. Rowling. If I was, I would be published. If I indeed am NOT J.K. Rowling, then I of course do NOT own Harry Potter or anything related. In this story however, I do own Auntie Meg, Crispy-rin and Henri. And all the new ones I come up with. **

I: Happy Birthday!

I am Lily Evans, and this is going to be my biography. I was a cheerful girl with proud parents, and I was a role model for my little sister Petunia. I made some strange things happen from time to time, but then again, who doesn't? This life I was accustomed to, it changed drastically on my eleventh birthday, June 12, 1972.

My mother decided to throw a girls' only party for me, inviting the school girls. The girls were nice enough, but they never got to really know me because of their fear. Fear that I would turn a desk into a pocket watch, again. Or that I would end up miniaturized on one of their heads. (Both had happened at school, but I never had a decent explanation.)

The girls arrived and immediately gushed over the presents they all had brought (all really boring school supplies), and then the cake, and then boys. Oh god, boys. I didn't know what to do, I hated talk about boys. A girl, I think her name was Krista something or the other, called out, "Lily LOVES Crispin!" to which I calmly replied, in a tone not half as nice as I had imagined, "No, I do NOT! Don't spread false rumors. I hate talking to people like you about boys because you always form rumors. Rumors BREAK friendships!" and I stormed out of the house. I hated it, being so mature, but I knew in my heart, relationships like that don't belong to an average eleven-year-old's heart.

I sobbed, sitting on the porch. Then I looked to the sky. A large barn owl flew, hovered at my side and dropped a letter in my open hands. Then it perched on my left shoulder, staring at my letter expectedly, a creepy, knowing glint in its own large green eyes. I was amazed at the address itself:

_Miss Lily Evans_

_Sunroom-but currently outside_

_13 Botanical Circle_

_East Surrey, England_

It was written cursively in green ink. Could this be my escape? My heart raced. I flipped it over to break the seal and then marveled at the intricate coat of arms with a largely embellished "H" in the center of a raven, a serpent, a lion, and a badger. My heart pounded a _thump thump_ beat in my chest as the barn owl almost hooted with excitement. I sniffled. Paused. Then pulled the sheets of parchment out and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have accepted  
at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please  
find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no  
later than July 31. Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

"Wow," I thought to myself, "that's amazing, I'm a WITCH!" The owl hooted a "hoo-hoo!" happily. "You knew, didn't you?" I said fondly stroking its light brown feathers, no longer crying at the prospects of leaving this small-minded town.

II. Reactions

"Mum!" I yelled, "Mum, you have to read this!" I called, letter flapping in my hand while I was running into the house with the owl flying into the closet, hiding.

"Dear, I'm disappointed in you. What in the name of God did you say to drive those girls away?" asked my loving, caring mother worriedly.

"Mum. One word. Boys," I said. My mum's worried face grew to a wide grin, "Oh, sweet, I'm sorry. I knew you didn't like those girls. I just thought that you'd be happy to make some more friends."

"Mum, I have friends. I have you, but you have got to read this!" Mum read quickly and paled. "Love, are you positive this isn't a prank? I know you're brilliant, but you have your foes," she said.

"I'm as sure as night is dark," I said, "Henri delivered it." And before mum asked who Henri was, he flew out of the closet to my arm.

"Oh my! I guess that settles it. You, my dear, are most certainly a witch!" my mother laughed. "Send them a letter asking where to buy these necessities, and how to get there. I'm so proud, sweet, and I'm sure your father will be, too. Petty however is going to use this as another one of her "Act like Lily" ideas," we both laughed. It was hilarity to see Petty in her Lily acts.

"Thank you, mother dearest!" I joked.

"You're most certainly welcome, daughter dearest!" she answered.

"Oh, mum? Where will Henri go? He's almost as attached to me as Petty is!"

"You're welcome to keep him in your room until you deliver the letter," she allowed.

"I wish I could keep him!" I laughed as I ran upstairs to write the letter.

"Mum, do you think this sounds right?" I asked as I walked downstairs to ask my mother's approval. I read:

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I would be honored to attend Hogwarts. Where do I buy my supplies? How do I get to Hogwarts? Am I really a witch? That's almost unbelievable. Answer at your leisure, I'm free all summer. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lily Evans_

"Wonderful, love, I can't believe it! A witch in the family!" she said happily.

"I want to go out for a walk after sending this," I said.

"Okay, sweet. Put on the sweater Auntie Meg sent you and be back by 5, Auntie Meg will be her then!" mum said, tactfully.

Auntie Meg was my favorite relative. She was Mum's sister who had adored her like Petunia adored me, but she learned to grow out of it and found herself. She had short, blonde, almost curly hair but my favorite feature was her eyes—a softer shade than mine, but with that distinct emerald glow. It made me feel connected to her, sharing the eyes. Those piercing bright eyes people talked about as if they held hidden power. Well, maybe now they did.

The sweater was a sleeve-less, v-neck with a striped pattern—red and gold, my favorite colors—reminding me to aim for success, both representing victory. Auntie Meg knew that. She knew me almost better than mum. She and mum were more like best friends than sisters. When mum was 14, Meg was adopted, only eleven years old because her biological family didn't want her because of some secret reason Meggy never told me. Mum and Meg were already friends at the same school so it took almost nothing to convince the Cobalts to give Meg living room when her family abandoned her. That's why my eyes remained a mystery; Meg wasn't a blood relative, no matter how much it felt so.

I matched the sweater with a dark green mini-skirt and my trainers. I looked like a cute little school girl, but I looked good.

"Bye, mum! Love you!"

"See you later, Lily fleur," she yelled out, laughing.

I walked along the sidewalk shaded by the sweeping trees off the lawns of neighbors. I wanted to just take a look around my town, engrave it in my mind, I wouldn't forget. I wanted to remember it so because my life wasn't bad. I just was misunderstood from time to time.

As I walked I looked across and saw a familiar face of a boy my age with scraggly brown hair and eyes of amber warmth to match.

"Hey, Crispy!" I called to him, knowingly chuckling.

"Hey Lils! Happy Birthday!" Crispin shouted as he ran across the street to meet me. He was my best friend, and nothing more.

"Thanks, Crisp," I said, being the only one in the world with so many nicknames for Crispin. We had lived our whole lives together. We went playing in the sandbox together. We had worked on arts and crafts together. Then, made sure we were partnered together for school projects. I could see why the other girls thought I liked him like that. I'd miss him a lot at Hogwarts.

"Lily, sorry I have to tell you this today, but what would you say if I said I wasn't going to Whinterstein Academy with you next year?" Whinterstein was the school our parents had both picked for secondary school for us.

"I would say, 'who says I'm going?'" I laughed at him.

"You're not?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm not. I'm going to a boarding school somewhere in England. I just found out this morning." I answered.

"I'm going to a boarding school, too! What a coincidence. I guess good friends think alike, eh?" he said happily. "Lily, write me this summer. I swear, my parents are driving me mental. I'm going to die of boredom. I promise you a surprise if you do," he said mischievously.

"Okay, will do, Crispy. I got to go home now, though. Bye!" I said as I turned back and ran to the house. I heard laughter, meaning Auntie Meg had to be nearby.

"Auntie Meg!" I screamed, running to hug her as I saw her short free curls.

"I knew you'd look cute in that," she admired the sweater.

"Yup, Auntie Meg. I love it and you!"

"Aww!" she said, laughing, then switched gears, "What's this Daisy says about you and a boarding school?"

"An owl delivered—" I started, but Meggy interrupted.

"Say not another word. HOGWARTS! I'm good, I know. Sweet, that's the reason why I ran away from home," she said so happily, "I'm a witch, too!" she said excited.

"Mum never mentioned—"I was cut again.

"I didn't think Daisy-Sunshine should tell you little ones and worry you if you weren't born as witches, but you were. I'm going to give you the grand tour of the wizarding world. I'm going back for a long overdue visit anyway. I knew you and I had a connection," she said beaming.

"I know, Meggy, I felt it too," I beamed, too.

"You, my sweet, are so smart. You're going to be a shining star. I know it because I definetly was one."

"I'll make you proud," I promised her.

"Work hard, and you'll make yourself proud,sweet," she offered wise knowledge.

We embraced.

"Love, you remind me so much of myself, I would have told you anyway someday," Auntie Meg said, happily.

We took a small walk outside until mum called, "Ladies, dinner is served!"

Now it was dad's turn to be shocked.

"Daddy?" I said sweetly, stepping into the house.

"Yes, cookie?" he answered.

"I received a letter today," I cut to the chase, giving it to him to read. He grinned and said,"My Lily-kins is growing up so fast. Kitty—of course you can go. Amazing! Daisy, we have a witch in the family!" he said getting up to hug me.

"Daddy, we have two," I said looking to Meg who smiled at my father before pulling out her oak wand saying, "Lumolemonem!" which blew fantastical constellations to life, illuminating the sky by 10 fold. Its beauty showed me that my life was forever changed. forever different. Forever.

**Do you like it? tell me in a review. it's way different and not connected to "you are my life". SO everyone REVIEW! i, personally, like this new vein of thought... but what do you think? not interesting enough? REVIEW! cuz that's the only way i'll know!**


	2. Crispy Surprise

**Crispy Surprise**

After a few lazy summer days, I decided to write to Crispy-rin. ( a nickname I made up when I was not even two years of age. I couldn't say Crispin, but I could say Crispy and Crispy-rin when I tried hard enough. It was so funny, it's a nickname I called him for almost ever)

"_June 15, 1971_

_Dear Crispy Dearest," _I started, taking a stab at myself, because I call everyone 'dearest' at some point which my Crispy friend pointed out on a daily basis.

"_I promised you a letter, and as always, Crispy, I kept my word. What's the surprise, dear Crispinny? An animal? That would be cool… What do you know about your boarding school? All I know is that mine is fantastical, English, starts on the first of September and… well, I'll mention that at a later date!_

_Yours sisterly,_

_Lily"_

I walked next door and placed the letter into the "Adorando" post box. "I hope my surprise arrives soon! Crispy is incorrigible…"I thought as I ran to my room to write Auntie Meggy.

_Meggy, dear aunt:_

_When are we to roam the magical lands of… well… ENGLAND! Kidnap me soon, Auntie! I'm to die of boredom. The only entertainment I attain is when Petty-dear is back from her play group and starts to take the old broom outside and pushes off the ground, hoping to fly. It's hysterical. The neighbors all think she's gone absolutely mental, but I've vanquished the bulk of the rumors explaining that she is in fact, "Getting ready for All Hollow's Eve early." It's amazingly cute. Meggy, can I visit your flat in London now that I'm magical like you? Is it filled with all sorts of fascinating magic stuff? Can't wait to see! Where can I get an owl? The school one that delivered my acceptance was really rather attached to me. I wish I could've kept him, he was awfully nice and handsome bird. Which reminds me… how am I to send this to you?_

Moment I thought it, Henri breaks down the window and sticks out his foot. I removed the scroll while he hooted happily helping himself to a few of the chocolate cookies mum had baked. And I read:

_Ms. Evans:_

_We realize your aunt has already informed you of your escort, namely her, but we reply your pleas for information nonetheless. Your haven for any magical supply is Diagon Alley. Platform 9 ¾ is reached simply by running through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Furthermore, yes, Lily Evans, you are most certainly a witch. Your aunt Margarette Oakenwood was the best of her year; prefect and Head Girl. We can expect even greater success from you, too, for Miss Oakenwood has cited you to be very bright. _

_Good Luck!_

_Fondly,_

_Professor McGonagall_

I smiled. Meggy obviously told them just recently that I was her niece. Those professors seemed to like her. I hope they liked me. I took my mind off school giving my letter to Auntie Meg to Henri, but not before I added a post script:

_Meggy , got my answer from McGonagall, and they seem to like you a lot. This year is going to be interesting! _

_Love you,_

_Lily_

He fluttered by, passing Petty trying to lift off the ground, with surprise.

After I occupied myself for a few hours of reading Merlin:The Sorcerer, it came. I heard such a large clamor upstairs and, puzzled, I went to investigate. _Maybe Henri is back because he couldn't find Meg_ I thought. Instantaneously I was proven wrong. It was a minute screech owl. I thought to myself _Who in the world besides Hogwarts would write to me by wizard post?_ I opened the window and the little owl twittered in and dropped the letter and let me stroke him gently, offering a cookie before rushing through to the sky.

**Dear Lily dearest:**

**Thisis your surprise. Owls deliver mail. We write on parchment. No, the Adorandos aren't the re-enactors of the Middle Ages… We perform spells and brew potions, too. I'm a wizard! I'm off to Hogwarts on September 1st. My whole family's magic, we just hid it. That's why you've never been to my house, and I have been to yours. Sorry about that. You're the only real friend I have besides other "purebloods". It took me ages to get permission for you to know. Non magic folk are strictly not supposed to know us. I also had hoped you weren't a muggle (non-magical) person, I had hoped that my power would rub off on you. It was wishful thinking; my parents say it doesn't work that way. I wish it did. **

**I loved you so much over the years,**

**I didn't know how to tell you.**

**Crispy-rin**

Immediately after reading it, I fainted.


	3. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Crazy little thing called love**

I slowly awaken to find who else? Crispin.

"Crispin! Why are you HERE in my room?" I asked jumping out of my skin.

"Because obviously, any normal person who just found out their best friend of eleven years was a wizard would walk to their house and give their opinion. I wanted to know what you thought, but I found you on the ground. What happened?" he asked, in his reasonable, almost alto, deepening voice.

"Crispy, I fainted. Too much for one day," I laughed.

"What do you mean? Okay, I get it, I shouldn't have dropped the l-bomb so soon, but I do, Lily. I really do," he said solemnly.

"Not just that. Crispy, no one told you? I'm a witch. So's Megzter," I stated dramatically.

"Really? Megz is a witch? No wonder. She was too cool to be a muggle," he laughed.

"Hey, that's my family you're talking about!" I laughed along. We were such soul mates, living our lives together. And school was our next big adventure. Together.

"Lils, I am so glad. I can't believe it," he pulled me up," Do you want to go to Diagon Alley with my family? We're going this weekend, to get it out of the way."

"Megz promised to take me all over, and I want to go with her. Maybe we'll meet you later? We're planning on staying the whole vacation; you're bound to come again, right?"

"Knowing my parents, we'll be staying, too." he laughed, the Adorandos liked me.

"Crisp, was that your owl?" I asked, curiously.

"The midget? Yeah. His name is Twitsin," Crispin chuckled.

"Oh, how you know my weakness. Nicknames now include, Twitty-win, Twitty, Twit, Twittsinny and Twist tie!" I said jumping up and down.

"Twist tie?" Crispin knew my fits of insanity as well as I did, he learned to go along with them.

"Yes, twist tie. Got a problem with that, young chap?" I asked, shooting death rays playfully.

"No, just checking if I heard you correctly, your highness, Miss Lilsli!" he agreed.

We walked outside and talked excitedly about Hogwarts, Crispy telling me all he knew.

"I bet we'll both get in Ravenclaw," Crispin said knowingly, "it's the house for smarts. One thing I know for sure is we're not getting into Slytherin. Slytherin is for ambitious, dark wizards and witches. All the bad folk came out of there," Crispy-rin said grimly. I shuddered.

"How many houses are there, Crispinny?" I asked, I wanted to know it all.

"Four, Hu-Lils. Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor." he said, nervously.

"What are the qualifications for Hufflepuff?" I didn't want to miss any opportunity.

"Hufflepuff is for hardworking, so we might be there. My whole family was Ravenclaw. We think we might be descended from Rowana Ravenclaw herself, one of the original founders of Hogwarts," he looked almost cocky. I laughed, "That wouldn't be so bad, how about Gryffin—what?"

"Gyffindor. It's for the brave ones. Mind you, most of them get into more trouble than the rest of the school. It's not worth being brave if you lose the house cup every year." Crispy finished.

"Nonetheless, they sound delightful," I giggled, Crispy smiled.

We walked ever more slowly, almost savoring every step as our last in East Surrey. Our last step as the dynamic duo, though we knew it wouldn't end.

Then, suddenly, we look at each other. We are inches apart. If Crispy wanted to act on the letter, now would be prime time. Alas, my friend knew me best, and held back. He hugged me instead, for we were at my house again, Meggy was waving in the window.

"No, come in," I whispered, during the hug.

"Okay!" he sounded ecstatic, he loved Meggy's visits as much as I did. We both knew her well for she was a figure in our childhoods, near the sandbox. teaching us how to ride bicycles, teaching us how to eat an ice cream and do homework at the same time, how to slack off for in her humble opinion we worked too hard for our own good. She understood us more than we understood our own relationship. We ran into the door and hugged Megz, as she was known to Crispin.

"How are you, Megz?" he asked.

"I'm as great as ever. I trust Lily has told you about boarding school?" she said, knowing something more was there to the story.

"Yes, I know about Hogwarts. I am one of the would-be descendents of Rowana Ravenclaw," he said, bragging a little to someone who knew what he was talking about.

"Little Crispin, I knew you were a wizard ever since you and Lily met me. I talked to your parents, and I knew," she laughed in his face and I laughed along.

"Hey! I'm not little!" he interjected, half-laughing.

"Lily, get your stuff ready, we're going on the Knight Bus to…" she paused for us to finish, "Diagon Alley!" we chimed, dramatically.

"Bloody Hell, the Knight Bus! I wish I got a chance to travel by Knight Bus!" Crispinny pined sadly.

"Oh well, stinks for you!" I said, up-beat.

"Write me, Lily. I can't live without your mails," he said, looking sad.

"I will, Crispy. I like you. You KNOW that!" I said reassuringly, patting his shoulder as I boarded the bus.

"Bye!" I waved.

"So, Lily, what's the deal with Lover-bloke?" Meggy asked me immediately.

"Nothing. Yet. How did you know?" I asked, amazed.

"It's in his tone. I got at least twelve dozen like it when I was at school. Only one is true. The one where he's not unsure, but adamant. The one where he is persistent and doesn't accept a "no." That's when you know it's right." she said, wisely.

"So you're saying Crispy's not my guy?" I accused.

"Not exactly, fleur. I'm just saying don't knock down all the possibilities because of one potential love. That's all. Love can be found in the most crazy of pack-AGES!" she got out as we shifted back and forth on the ever-moving bus. "One second, Lily." she said, businesslike, working her way to the front of the bus.

"Mister?" she began.

"Mister Stalwart. Stalwart Shunpike, at your service, little beauty." the good looking thirty year old man said. Meggy was only 5'3", but she was my hero.

"First of all, I'm not little—I'm twenty-six. Second, will you please tell your driver there to slow DOWN! Thank You." she said as we slowed to a moderate speed and she worked her way back to the bed next to mine.

"Can I ask you a query, Auntie Meg?" I asked.

"I believe you just did, but I'll answer another." she allowed.

"How do you know all this? Did you have a Crispin and a true love?" I rattled off quickly.

"That's TWO, Lily," she laughed, "surely I didn't tell the professors you were bright for nothing!"

"MEG-GY! You're avoiding the question!" I said, exasperated.

"Alright. Yes, flower darling. Yes. My Crispin was a man named Wulfric. Everyone called him Leo, I never knew why. My nickname for him, even now is Fricky. I loved him as my best friend at Hogwarts. He felt deeper, he loved me as a soulmate. Too bad I saw it wasn't true and captured my love for my life, Royce in my sixth year. A year later, one of the late Grindelwald's supporters came to his house over the summer. He killed Royce's whole family. Royce I heard escaped but I haven't been able to trace him since. It was heart-ripping. Royce was Gryffindor, so I knew he'd survive. He was that noble. I just wish I had hunted him down just to tell him I loved him. I never have. He may have passed by now, I don't know." Meggy sobbed.

"I'm sorry Meggy, it must hurt to feel this much," I symphatized.

"No, it actually isn't the feeling that hurts, it's not knowing whether your feelings, your emotions, are returned. No, sweet, I'll be fine. I just need to breathe a little. Realize what has gone on. What makes love so hard and easy at the same time," again with the wise talk.

"I wish I was like you Meggy. I wish I knew what to do," I said hopefully. I wanted so much to emulate my aunt.

"Be brave and face it all, Lily. You have power even I didn't. I can feel it. I'm not a Healer for nothing, you know," she smiled.

"I hope that it's so, Meggy. I hope so." I said doubtfully.

"I know so, honey. I know it in my heart."


End file.
